


Sharing is caring bro

by iatethelastofthecorn



Series: Slice of Life: big of heart, dumb of ass [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pizza, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: Aina asks about her friends relationship during lunch
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Remi Puguna/Other(s)
Series: Slice of Life: big of heart, dumb of ass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586950
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Sharing is caring bro

The expanded team of Burning Rescue & Reconstruction Station 3 shuffled pizza like a card deck, each team member was eager to get a slice of the new combos such as Teriyaki and Pineapple, goat cheese and mojo pork, and veggie heavy deep dish. Of course there was also at least 3 orders of full margarita max classics that Meis had suggested might be good for leftovers. Varys and Gueira had laughed at the concept.

Now, admittedly, with the massive rescue efforts post the second world burn as well as ensuing housing crisis and demolition project on the parnassus Aina will admit she may not have been the most observant.

However, watching Galo reach over when his drink was empty to slurp from Lio's soda without the former revolutionary even batting an eye a few things seemed to click into place. She felt foolish for not having noticed something so significant in her friends' lives. Still, when Lio snagged the pizza from Galo's hand and received only a pout she knew she had to clear the air, for her own curiosity if nothing else.

"So when did you two start dating exactly?" She tried to couch the words to seem less like she had only just put it together as she pointed at Galo and Lio.

Galo cocked his head, "We're dating?"

Lio shook his head, "we aren't dating."

"We aren't?"

"No? Did… did you want to?"

Galo barely pauses, "Hell yeah! Let's do it!" 

He holds his knuckles out, which Lio bumps with a satisfied smile and a "nice."

Only now the rest of the table has definitely tuned in.

"But you guys have lived together for weeks?"

Galo continues eating while Lio answers like its obvious, "well yeah? There's a housing crisis? Loads of people have roommates?"

"You share a bed Boss"

Galo swallows and looks at Gueira confused, "well ya, it's cheaper and you know Lio gets cold easy"

Lio hums in agreement as he slurps at the last of his soda.

There's a general round of 'i guess,' and 'sure okay's from the table until Meis pipes up, "okay but you two literally kissed when he dropped you off at the courthouse yesterday."

There's a pause as though both men needed a minute to remember the event. 

"Oh, I was out of chapstick."

"Ya man, sharing is caring."

"I want it on record I would prefer you not share that with me, ever" Remi throws out before slipping a meat heavy slice through the patio fence to the crocodile on the other side.

Galo laughs, "well obviously not! I've got a boyfriend now!"


End file.
